Just Playing With Your Buddy
by Known as Jayk
Summary: Jacob gets tired of Emmett always taking demand and he thinks that Emmett can be persuaded... Smut, Man on Man, Slash. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: Story and characters ain't mine they are all Stephenie's thank you very much for creating such a wonderful story.

A/N: So this story would be my first one-shot! I had it in my mind for a while, but I just love any one-shot story that includes both bear-hot Emmett and hunky-rawr Jacob. So I hope you guys enjoy this beautiful, smutty filled story. BTW, Emmett is human and Jake still is a shape-shifter, so I guess they are a bit OoC.

WARNING: FULL OF SMUT AND SLASH M/M DON'T READ IF DON'T LIKE.

Just Playing With Your Buddy

"Pass the Frisbee, Jake!" Emmett yelled toward his man. They both decided to run around and just joke for a few days here in the beautiful beaches of La Jolla in San Diego, CA. Both of these young men were enjoying their summer as UCSD's break entered.

"Okay, go long," Jacob smiled his beautiful sun that made Emmett melt any day. Jacob had been admitted to the university of both his and his boyfriend's dreams and was now going to be Emmett's dorm-mate on campus. When he had gotten the news, the college (now) junior had jumped up and down and joined the student advisors team and made sure Jake was his partner.

Emmett knew about Jacob and his shifting, he had told him back in high school when both of them were still with crushes. Jacob was the first one to tell Emmett about him being gay, and soon after Emmett admitted it too. Their first night together was like no other experience for Jake, yet Emmett had admitted sleeping with other men (many older than him) yet he had never felt anything like this.

"Ha! I got it!" Emmett jumped and caught the blue disk right on time, just before it landed on the sand.

"Incoming!" Jacob ran up to the white, bulky figure and jumped right on top of him. The boys chuckled and Emmett turned to have Jake's russet skin right on top of his. They stared at each other. Jacob loved Emmett's masculine figures. He felt protected every time he was in his arms.

"So, you want this?" Emmett lowered the disk down to his level and he waved the disk from under his chest. Jake reached down to Emmett, as he sat on his back, and tried the Frisbee.

"Dang it, Emmett, give it to me!"

"Try to get it!" as Emmett said this, Jake's smile spread.

"Oh no, you won't seduce me…"

"Oh, come on Emmett, you are just so easy," Jake smirked and he spanked Emmett's ass, he wimped.

"I'm not easy! Okay!" Emmett exclaimed. He knew he was pretty sure that he could be under control of himself sexually, even with Jake. The wolf-boy turned the husky man and now the boys led chest to chest.

Emmett absolutely adored Jake's smile and loved that ass of his. He hugged Jake tight as he lied on top and planted a small peck on the shifter's cheek.

"You know I love you, right babe?"

"Emmett…" Jacob dashed his right hand across Emmett's cheek, loving the way the stubble felt right across his fingers, "Of course I do, daddy, of course I do." Jake lowered his head and began kissing Emmett's neck. Jacob's lover felt his waist tingle.

"Jacob, not here, please…" Emmett moaned. Actually, Jacob and Emmett were the only ones here because this was a hard spot to reach in the coast, yet Emmett wanted to protect both his and Jake's privacy.

"Why not?" Jacob kissed Emmett's shoulder, "You like it don't you?"

"Mhm…" he began moaning as Emmett answered and that just turned him on more, "Jake, if you want me so bad let's just go back to the dorm…" Jacob's hands began to roam around Emmett's chest and he began tugging on the bigger man's nipples. "Baby…"

Then, Jake took his chance and pulled the disk away from Emmett and he jumped up and began running.

"I told you, you were easy!" Jacob laughed as he ran.

"You _bitch;_ you know I won't catch up!" Emmett yelled as he shook his head in disbelief. Oh how he loved his wolf-man…

***

Emmett opened the dorm for Jake as they got in, still shirtless. Their building was co-ed, so on their way up the stairs they got a lot of looks from many women on the building.

"Heads up," Emmett threw the Frisbee right and Jake's face just to get him back for what he did earlier. But Jacob was swift and managed to turn his head and catch it in between his teeth. Emmett laughed.

"What?" Jacob asked as he took the object out of his mouth and placed it on the queen sized bed. Because they were a couple, Emmett thought it would just be better if they slept together. Besides, the strong man loved hugging Jacob's warm body.

"You looked totally like a dog when you caught that thing with our mouth," Emmett chuckled. Jacob just smiled and walked up to Emmett, and pushed him on the door, making it closed.

"You think that's funny!" Jacob yelled at Emmett straight in the face as he put both of his hands, hard, on his chest.

"J-J-Jake, I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did, Emmy, don't lie!" Jacob didn't mean what he was saying. Emmett was confused but he didn't want to hurt his lover anymore so he let him continue. "You want to keep making fun of me; there will be a price you have to pay." Emmett raised a brow and saw the series of steps Jacob was doing next.

Jake kissed Emmett deeply, running his hands down to his own waist. Emmett heard something unzip, but he was so enveloped in the kiss he didn't care. Jake's tongue was on Emmett now, and when that happened, he knew where this would lead to.

The wolf took his shorts off and threw them across the room; he grabbed Emmett's shoulder and pushed him down to his knees.

"Suck this boy," Jacob said in a force voice. Emmett always topped and had never done head. He knew Jake knew, so why the sudden change?

"Jake…"

"Emmett, you fucking suck my dick!" Jacob held his semi-hard member in his hand and pushed it toward Emmett's lips that still didn't part.

"But Jake!"

"SUCK IT, DAMN IT!" Emmett immediately obeyed. He dug his face into Jake's crotch and bobbed his heap up and down slowly as he had no expertise in this. He could only go down halfway Jacob's 9 inch cock and when he tried going down more he would gag. Jacob started moaning and ordered Emmett for him to take his shorts off.

"Now, go back down and suck it a lot faster…" Jacob ordered with peace this time as he sat on the bed. Emmett continued his job and was now jerking off as he enjoyed what he was doing. Emmett worked twice as fast and managed to get 2 more inches in his throat, yet Jacob wanted more…

"Emmett, faster and deeper!" Emmett tried but he gagged, "Emmett, I said deeper!"

"Jacob, I can't," he whined. Emmett never gave in like this, but there was something about his lover's voice that made him submissive all of a sudden. "It's too bi-!" Emmett was spanked right on his bottom when Jacob heard him say that. Once again, Emmett took Jake in his mouth and he went all the way until he felt the curls tickle his lips.

"That's it, baby, keep going," Jacob held on to Emmett's head and he pulled at the brown locks. He pushed in and loved feeling the vibrations of Emmett's moans go through his member.

"Ugh, Emmett… more… mmm" Jacob kept going and was now bucking up so he could feel more friction between Emmett's tongue and his dick. Emmett looked up and saw his mate's eyes closed and decided to take this moment to his benefit. He grabbed Black's ankles, leapt up onto the bed on his knees, and placed the legs right on his knees.

"What the-! McCarty!" Jacob said.

"Well, hello there Jacob, we're back to our status quo…" Emmett smiled evilly. Jacob's face went from pleasure to nervousness. "Now, Jake… let's see what your little punishment will be…" the Quileute's jugular moved up and down and his body shivered in fright.

"Emmett, please…" Jacob pleaded, this only made him harder.

"I know… Jacob turn around…" Emmett winked. Jacob's jaw dropped.

"No, Emmett, please no!" Jacob begged.

"I said turn, bitch!" and so he did while Emmett still held on to Jake's legs. He put them down into a position that made Jake be on his knees, Emmett's hard-on just inches back.

"Emmett, even you know that with my healing powers this is going to hurt because every thrust is going to be like if you never broke in before… right?" Jacob looked back at Emmett's smile.

"He-he… I know…" Emmett said as he grabbed the lube from the counter on the side, "Now relax, baby, you should like it doggie-style, right?" Jacob growled, "Mmmm, enticing!" Emmett tugged at his member as he applied the lube on.

"Aren't you going to prepare me?" Jake asked. Emmett answered by just thrusting his arching 12 incher right inside Jacob. "AHH! You motherfucking…. Ugh…" Jacob wailed.

"Mmm, baby you're so tight… Let me help you with that," Emmett teased. Jacob growled and howled at the pain; Emmett began pulling back just to earn moans.

"Emmett, baby, please."

"More? Okay," Emmett thrust back in when he was half way out and Jacob howled once more. "That's it baby, howl for me."

Jacob's animal side was coming out, trying to protect the intruder from behind, but at the same time because the pleasure side was winning. Jake moaned and said Emmett's name. He gave in, and enjoyed his side of the sex.

"Ugh, baby, faster, mmm" Jacob asked.

"Okay, Black, you asked for it…" Emmett pulled back out and went right in.

"Aooouuu" Jacob asked. Emmett went in and out and at one point he hit Jake's prostate.

"Ah! You bitch, right there!"

"Mmmm, Black, you are so yummy, you big brown pup," Emmett wrapped his arms around Jake and began pulling at his disco-stick through the rhythm of the thrust. Jacob warmed up as the thrust kept hitting him right in his pleasure spot.

"Ah Ah"

"Oh yea…"

"Emmett, Imma-"

"Me too…"

"Ah, ugh! Emmett~"

"Black-!" and both men sprayed their jizz. Emmett shot his cum right in Jacob and at the moment Jake felt the warm filling he sprayed his all over his sheets and some landed on his chest. Both beautiful men fell on bed, embraced and in each other.

"Emmett, babe… don't leave me…" Jacob said and as Emmett pulled out he winced.

"Jacob, pup… I never will…" said McCarty as he kissed Jake on his shoulders.

The day was still not done…

A/N: Yeah this was my first one-shot and hope you liked it. The "disco-stick" is homage to one of my fave artist, Lady Gaga! Thanks for reading. R&R would be appreciated.


End file.
